Hotel Room
by mcswarek101
Summary: andy and sam are forced to stay in hotel together.
1. Chapter 1

Hotel Room

i woke to the shrill beeping of my alarm clock. "ugh!" i said rolling over and reaching my arm out from under the warm covers to hit the snooze button. i laid there for a moment not wanting to get out of bed. my alram clock went off agian, so i began peeling of the covers, shutting of the alram clock and heading to the bathroom for a shower. once out of the shower i noticed i was running late so i quickly slipped on my jeans and a blue tank top. i had no time to get a coffe so i decided i would just make one at the station.

i jogged lightly to the station, trying hard not to get all sweaty and gross right before my shift started. i enterd into the womens locker room to find traci talking to gail. i started ripping of my civilian clothes and replaced them with my uniform. i still had enough time to get a coffee and make it to parade in time. i walked quickly to the coffee maker with traci trialing behind me. she was telling me about her awesome night she spent with jerry. he brought her out for dinner and told her he sold his sports car to buy a more family friendly car. i told her how happy i was for her before i began to quickly walk towards the parade trying not to be late.

i turned a corner to run into no other, but sam. i ran right into his chest spilling coffee on the gray shirt he was wearing. "holy shit mcnally you will do enything to get me out of my clothes" he said while taking his shirt off becuase the coffee was buring his skin. i took a step back noticing we were so close i could feel the heat radiationg off his body. i couldnt take my eyes of his bare chest, and then i relized i hadnt said enything to him since i ran ito him. "i...um... im sorry" i stutterd over a simple sentence. i could feel heat rising to my cheeks and tried to hide how embarresed i was by looking away.

"well i guess its good that you didnt spill eny on your uniform or would both be standig here wih no shirts on. imagin what the other officers would think." he said with a huge dimpled grin plasterd on his face. i felt the heat reach my cheeks agian. the only way i could respond was by nodding. he laughed and walked into the mens locker room to change into uniform.

i walked into parade room. i slid in beside traci. she looked at me and said "what made you all flusterd?" i was about to tell her but then best walked in and began briefing us. i simply wisperd to her that i would tell her after parade. she nodded and we both turned our attention to officer best.

**hey. this is my first fan fic ever! i know the begining is a little rushed but im really excited to get to the good stuff. i have alot of ideas in mind. stay tuned because its going to start to get really juicy!**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"peck with epstien, diaz with shaw, nash with williams, and um.. mcnally and swarek will meet me in my office. serve, protect and be smart out there!" as best finished everyone rose from their seats and made their way out to the crusiers. i noticed that sam hadnt made it to parade and i guilty that i probably got him in trouble with officer best. i walked into his office. as soon as i sat down i oticed the door behind me open and sam walked in. he sat down beside me.

"i noticed you didnt make it to parade, officer swarek." said best looking at sam for a response. before sam could say enything i blurted out "it was my fault sir. i was i a rush this morning and i spit my coffee all over him." officer best looked at me and then nodded.

"well i didnt bring you two in here becuase of this 'coffee' incedent. i brought both of you here to tell you that you will be doing a prisinor transport. its an 12 hour drive. right now its 10:30 am. by the time you both finish paper work and are ready to leave it will be 12. so i suggest that you stay over night at a hotel. if you two are unconfortable with this i can ask a different pair of officers but i thought you two were best for the job." best paused ad looked at our reaction.

sam stood " yeah, we will be fine. ill start on my paperwork." he looked over at me and said "be ready to leave at 12" and with that he winked at me and left the room.

i looked over at best. he raised his eyebrows at me "you okay officer mcnally?"

i stood "yup! everything is fine. ill be working" i turned on my heel and went to go find traci. i had to tell her i was going to be spending the night with the man that sends butterflies in my stomach we he simply talks to me. i was going to have to spend hours and hours stuck in a car with him. i have told myself that i wouldnt ask him out for around 1 month or mabey more. i didnt want to seem like some kind of slut that jumps from man to man.

once out of the office i spotted traci. she was on her way out to the crusier with noelle. i ran up to her grabed her my the arm and brought her into the interrogation room.

"what are you doing?" traci said as pushed her in the room.

"traci, im being forced to do a prisoner transport with sam!"

traci looked at me like i was crazy "so whats the problem youve done this with him before..."

"first of all. the last time we went it wasnt a 12 hour drive and we didnt have to spend the night at a hotel. secondly, i was with luke..."

"okay... i understand the part about the 12 hour drive but... what is the difference if you with luke or not?"

"well... you cant say a word to eny one. ive always had really strong feelings for sam. ive tried shoving them out of my mind but when ever i see him i feel goosebumps and butterflies in my stomach. he was my training officer and he was also the 'bad boy'. i told my self to stay away from him. but that only made me want him more. so i started to date luke... ive never been the cheating kind of person so i knew if i dated him it would be another reason not to hook up with sam..." i took a large breath after my long explianation to traci

traci looked at me and nodded and smiled " i knew it! i could always tell you loved sam! but what your tryin to say is that you used luke" she raised an eye brow at me " its smart in some ways but also very bitchy in others"

i sighed " i know traci. but now that luke cheated on me with jo, and im single i keep thinking about sam. i cant sleep without him invading my dreams! everything about him is just so-"

"sexy" traci cut me off before i could finsih.

i laughed " yes! ive told my self i will not start enything with sam for like a month or more."

traci looked at me and raised her eyebrows "your kidding right? you are totally in love with him and he loves you back. why are you going to wait?"

"well i dont want to seem like a slut and-" before i could finish there was a knock on the door and officer williams yelled " common nash its time to go!"

traci looked at me and shrugged. "ill call u later and you will explain everything!" then she turned and walked out of the room leaving me with my thoughts. "well he is really sexy. and when he looks at me i melt. when ever his hand brushs agiants mine i get goosebumps... so mabey i could just-" i cut my thoughts off before i could finsih. "no! i will stick to my orignal plan. i will wait" and with that final thought i left the interigation room.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

i had finished half of my paper work and it was 11. i still had one hour before we had to leave. it was really hard to focus on my work. i could feel sams dark eyes on the back of my head. when i turned i would meet his eyes. i would then quickly turn away before i did something uterly stupid. every time i would turn away i could here him chuckel to him self. i grew teird of making a fool our of myself so i stood and made my way to the vending machine. i sighed when i found that oliver had emptyed it and there was only nutrition bars left.

"oliver always emptys it." my knees instantly began to buckle when i heard his husky voice in my ear and his warm breath tickeling the back of my neck. "i keep snacks in my locker for when im on desk duty" sam continued. he grabed my sholders and turned me to face him. "ill go grab us some snacks, and you could go and get us some coffee"

i nodded and he dropped his hands from my sholders. he began to walk off but then turned to me with a huge dimpeld grin and said "and try not to spill it on me agian" i blushed and he walked off.

SAMS POV:

i walked into the mens locker room. the grin was still plasterd on my face. "i cant wait to spend the day in a car with her!" i thought "everything about her is so intoxicating. her smell, her smile, her laugh, her hair, her eyes, well just everything! now that luke is out of the picture i can confess my feelings to andy. i can tell her i love her, ive loved her since the day she broke through that door and had a bambi look at her face and a gun pointed at my chest. the day she chased me down the fire escape and to an ally and tackeld me to the ground."

i reached into my locker and pulled our one bag of doritos. "when ever her hand brushes up agianst my arm or hand i feel butterflies and goosebumps. i know im making her feel the sam way. at the vending machine i noticed her goose bumbs and her loss of words. and the way i catch he starting at me across the room and she blushes a deep red"

my thoughts were inturupted when oliver came through the locker room door laughing. when he caught his breath he looked at me and asked " hey brother, whats up with your face?"

i knit my eyebrows at him "what do you mean"

"well youve got this huge grin on ur face and its kinda creepin me out..."

i shook my head and laughed "its just a good day ollie"

i started to walk past him and he said "well are you gunna share those doritos?"

i smiled back at him and said "only with mcnally"

hey guys thnx for reading my story. the reviews are awesome. i hope you guys like the story so far there is alot more to come!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

SAMS POV:

i pulled up a chair beside andy. she handed me my coffee she had gotten for me. our fingers brushed agianst each other and i noticed her shiver and hoped she didnt see my goosebumps. i placed the chip bag between us after opending it. i checked the clock on the wall and she had half an hour to finsish her paper work, i had already finsihed mine. andy continued working on her work and i sat there watching her. she would look up and meet my gaze but then look back at the paper quickly.

she stuck her hand in the bag and i purposly stuck my hand in at the same time. i saw her eyes widen, as i held her hand in the bag and rubbed circles on the top of her hand with my thumb. the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. i wanted to kiss her so badly. i controlled my feeling's and got up. before i left i whisperd in her ear "ill be right back, dont miss me too much." i then walked away into the mens bathroom room.

ANDYS POV:

i could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. i wanted so badly to just turn around and kiss him. i watched as he strutted to the bathroom.

".god. i dont know how long i can last. he is driving me crazy!" i thought to myself

"mabey i should just act on my feelings and tell him i love him. i just want to take him home and-no shut up andy stop thinking like that" i thought to myself "im not going to rush enythig i might mess everything up. im going to wait and thats final..."

i looked at the clock i only had 15 more minutes until i had to leave. panicked thoughts filled my mind "i cant spend a whole day in a car with him! what am i going to do? hand cuff my hands together to stop my self from running them through his dark soft hair? tape my mouth shut so i dont say enything stupid or kiss him? im screwed..."


End file.
